Call of duty Ghosts Misja 14 "Miasto grzechu"
'"Miasto grzechu" '- czternasta misja kampanii Call of duty Ghosts. Misję zaczynamy o 08:09, ale na ekranie nam nic nie pisze tylko to, że jest ta godzina. Jesteśmy w jakimś centrum handlowym. Elias mówi, że mamy 6 godzin do powrotu Keegan'a. Jest z nami Hesh, Merrick, Elias i Riley. Merrick mówi "Czekaj. Nie sądzisz, że coś tu śmierdzi?". Elias mu odpowiada, że ochrona działa. Wtedy Riley zaczyna szczekać i z dołu wychodzą gazy łzawiące i zaczynamy się krztusić. Budzimy się i widzimy żołnierzy Federacji idących po nas. Na czarnym ekranie pojawia się napis 09:34 i budzimy się jak żołnierze Federacji nas gdzieś ciągną. Budzimy się jeszcze raz jak żołnierze Federacji nas ciągną i biją Merrick'a, a Merrick ich wyzywa "To wszystko, na co cię stać, zasrańcu?". Znowu pojawia się czarny ekran i godzina 11:11. Budzimy się jak Rorke nas przesłuchuje i mówi "Cóż, jeśli chcesz żeby coś było zrobione dobrze, musisz to zrobić samemu". Wtedy orientuje się, że obudziliśmy się daje naszą głowę do góry i mówi "Obudziłeś się. Dobrze" i puszcza. I mówi dalej "Jak to miło. kiedy zbierze się cała rodzina, nieprawdaż? Brakuje nam naszego cichego przyjeciela... Gdzie jest Keegan?". Elias mu odpowiada "Wiesz, że za cholerę nic ci nie powiem.". Rorke kontnuuje "Nie? Zobaczymy, czy uda mi się cię namówić..." i strzela do nas. Elias krzyczy "Nie!", Hesh krzyczy "Sukinsynu! Zabiję cię!". A Rorke mu odpowiada "Spokojnie młody! Jeszcze z tobą nie zacząłem". Elias mówi do nas "Logan! Spójrz na mnie! Popatrz na mnie, synu!". Wtedy Rorke i podchodzi do Eliasa i mówi do nas "Tak, spójrz na niego! Właśnie tak. Pokaż mu, jak wielki sprawia ci ból. Wasz staruszek ma ciekawą przypadłość. Pozwala ginąć swoim ludziom, żeby ocalić swój własny tyłek". A Elias do niego mówi "Cholera, Rorke! To sprawa pomiędzy mną i tobą! Zostaw moich chłopców w spokoju!". Wtedy Rorke mówi "Mówisz do przełożonego, poruczniku. Okaż trochę szacunku.". A Elias mu odpowiada "Nigdy nie byłeś jednym z nas. Nie jesteś Duchem.". Wtedy Rorke patrzy się na nas i mówi "To dlatego, że jestem lepszy od ciebie!". i uderza go pięścią w twarz. Mówi dalej "Zawsze byłem lepszy do ciebie" i ponownie go uderza. Mówi jeszcze "Ty... ty śmiesz nazywać się Duchem?" i ponownie go uderza. Mówi dalej "Jesteś niczym! Ty i twoi synowie jesteście martwi! Twoje nazwisko zniknie razem z tobą". W tym momencie uwalniamy się i próbujemy wyciągnąć Rorke'owi pistolet, ale on się orientuje i zaczynamy ciągnąć za pistolet. Rorke ciągnie w stronę Eliasa, a my w stronę przeciwną. Podczas siłowania się Rorke mówi "Ciągle tli się w nim iskra życia! Czy on nigdy cię nie uczył, żeby nie celować do ludzi? Można przypadkowo strzelić." I strzela w Eliasa. Mówi dalej "O, właśnie! Jeszcze tylko trochę w tę stronę! Wyceluj... w... tatusia!", Hesh krzyczy "Cholera, Rorke! Daj spokój!", a Rorke ponownie w niego strzela. Wtedy Rorke wyrywa nam pistolet i uderza nas nim, a my upadamy na ziemię. Rorke mówi do nas "Masz jaja, dzieciaku! Podoba mi się to. Zaryzykowałeś życie dla swojego kapitana". I mówi do Eliasa "Mógłbyś się od niego czegoś nauczyć, Elias". A Elias mówi "To jest mój syn". A Rorke mu odpowiada "Tak... A on będzie patrzył jak umierasz.". Wtedy Rorke trzy razy strzela do Eliasa, a Hesh krzyczy "Nie! Nie! Tato!". Rorke rzuca Eliasa na ziemię obok nas i Hesh wyzywa Rorke'a "Zabiję cię, słyszysz?! Zabiję cię sukinsynu! Zabiję cię skurwielu!". Elias do nas mówi "Jestem z ciebie dumny, Logan. Wszystko będzie... dobrze.". Wtedy Rorke kładzie swój but na głowie Eliasa i mówi "Wiesz, masz rację, Eliasie. Nie jestem Duchem. Ja jestem tym, który na nich poluje i posyła ich na drugą stronę" i strzela Eliasowi w głowę. Budzimy się w innym miejscu i budzimy się o 12:02 i przychodzą po nas żołnierze Federacji i mówią, że szef chce najmłodszego żywego czyli nas. Jeden z żołnierzy przymierza Heshowi pistolet w głowę i właśnie ten dostaje ze snajperki w głowę i upada. I nagle kilka snajperów zabijają kilku, a z resztą musimy sobie poradzić sami. Hesh i Merrick biją się z żołnierzami Federacji, a my zabijamy ich z pistoletu. Merrick ma połamane żebra od bicia się z żołnierzami Federacji. Dopiero teraz pojawia się nam, która godzina, miejsce itp. Hesh mówi do Keegan'a przez radio "Keegan, jesteśmy w drodze. Dotrzyj jak najszybciej na miejsce", a Keegan odpowiada "Jasne, spotkamy się w kuchni". Jesteśmy w galerii handlowej, wokół jakiegoś kółka gdzie jest dużo kamer, komputerów i ekranów. Wchodzimy do innego pomieszczenia i Hesh otwiera drzwi do kolejnego. W środku jest bardzo dużo żołnierzy Federacji, Hesh przytrzymuje jednego i go dusi, a resztę załatwiamy bronią. Jesteśmy w jakimś zniszczonym pokoju, który po wyglądzie raczej był barem. Kiedy zabijemy wszystkich wrogów w pokoju, to Merrick mówi Heshowi, żeby wziął radio jednego z żołnierzy Federacji, żeby ich trochę zmylić. Hesh mówi, że chyba nas usłyszeli i wysyłają w naszą stronę kolejnych przeciwników. Keegan się nas pyta przez radio gdzie jesteśmy. A Hesh mu odpowiada, że jesteśmy w kuchni, Keegan mówi, że jest prawie na miejscu, żebyśmy się schowali i że w naszą stronę kieruje spora grupa. Hesh otwiera kolejne drzwi i jesteśmy w kuchni o której mówił Keegan. Przechodzimy przez kawałek tego pomieszczenia i widzimy Keegan'a i Merrick się przewraca, bo ma połamane żebra. Hesh pomaga Merrick'owi wstać i wchodzimy do kolejnego pokoju i kryjemy się pod oknami. Czekamy, aż kilku żołnierzy Federacji przejdzie, a jeden z nich wchodzi do naszego pokoju i Keegan go bierze i dusi. Wychodzimy z pokoju kiedy już wszyscy przejdą, idziemy na lewo i jesteśmy w pokoju w którym jest automat z wodą, fotele i porcelanowe flakony. Idziemy na lewo, zatrzymujemy się tuż przed wejściem i widzimy, że Federacji jest duże zamieszanie, bo nas szukają. Biegają dużymi grupami dobrze uzbrojeni chcąc nas znaleźć. Wtedy Rorke mówi przez głośniki "Uwaga, wszyscy. Brakuje kilku moich przyjaciół. Przyprowadzić mi ich, martwych, lub żywych, a wyświadczycie swojemu kraju ogromną przysługę. Merrick, Hesh, Logan. Jeśli mnie słyszycie... powodzenia". Wtedy już nie ma przeciwników i możemy swobodnie iść. Merrick mówi "Dzięki za dobre rady, wujku". Idziemy po galerii na prawo i otwieramy przeźroczyste drzwi i idziemy dalej. Jesteśmy przed ruchomymi schodami. Schodzimy o połowę niżej i czekamy, aż zbliżą się wrogowie. Chowamy się za biurkiem i zaczynamy walkę i rozstrzeliwujemy wszystkich. Chwilę się z nimi strzelamy, a kiedy już to zrobimy to schodzimy na dół, idziemy chwilę i schodzimy na dół po kolejnych, ruchomych schodach. Na dole jest jeszcze więcej wrogów, którzy kryją się za różnymi przedmiotami. W centrum pomieszczenia w którym jesteśmy jest wieża, która sięga do sufitu. Kiedy wyeliminujemy wszystkich Hesh mówi, że musimy przedostać się przez bramę. Podchodzimy do bramy, która jest po prawej stronie i Keegan otwiera bramę i przechodzimy pod nią. W trakcie przechodzenia Hesh mówi "Zaczekaj, gdzie jest Riley?", kiedy już przejdziemy przez bramę Merrick mówi "Nagle zrobiło się niezłe zamieszanie. Nie widziałem go, od kiedy tu jesteśmy". Keegan przechodzi i już wszyscy jesteśmy po drugiej stronie. Idziemy chwilę do przodu i skręcamy w lewo i wchodzimy na zakręcone, ruchome schody, przechodzimy po nich i jesteśmy na dole. Wchodzimy do kolejnego pokoju galerii handlowej i skręcamy w lewo. Idziemy chwilę przed siebie i otwieramy drzwi i widzimy dużą grupę żołnierzy Federacji, która rzuca nam gaz łzawiący. Odwracamy się i biegniemy, ale tam też są żołnierze Federacji z gazem łzawiącym. Skręcamy w lewo, przebiegamy przez mały pokój w którym są fotele i łóżko i wybijamy szybę i zjeżdżamy po budynku. Jedziemy kilka sekund, widzimy otwarte okno, wpadamy tam, bo to jest centralnie przed nami i łapiemy się, żeby nie spaść. Chwilę się trzymamy i spadamy w spowolnionym tępie na podłogę. W trakcie spadania widzieliśmy jak kawałki szkła się sypią i spadaliśmy też przez jakiś wywieszony materiał z dziurą. Budzimy się na ziemi w tym samym miejscu kilkadziesiąt sekund później i Hesh do nas krzyczy "Logan?! Logan?! Wszystko gra?!" i mówi do Merrick'a "Co z tobą, Merrick?", a Merrick odpowiada "Nic mi nie jest. Ale musimy się stąd szybko zmywać, zanim załogi śmigłowców zorientują się gdzie jesteśmy". Zasłaniamy twarz ręką na lecący piasek i Keegan pomaga nam wstać. Merrick mówi "Tylko spokojnie. Mają nad nami przewagę liczebną". Idziemy do drzwi na pole i widzimy jak Riley zabija jednego z żołnierzy i zostaje postrzelony. My walczymy z Federacją i musimy zestrzeliwywać ich żołnierzy, którzy znajdują się w różnych miejscach. Kiedy zabijemy wszystkich, wychodzimy na pole i jesteśmy w jakimś miejscu gdzie jest kilka zniszczonych aut i jesteśmy wokół różnych budynków, które tworzą okrągły kształt. Bierzemy ze sobą Riley'a i idziemy dalej. Przylatują wrogie helikoptery i ostrzeliwujemy je aż spadną na ziemię lub zaczną się dymić i odlecą. Możemy w dowolnym momencie położyć Riley'a i się trochę postrzelać. Schodzimy na dół po schodach i dalej się strzelamy z Federacją. Przeciwnicy znajdują się prawie wszędzie. Kiedy ich wszystkich pozabijamy, bierzemy Riley'a, biegniemy z Riley'em do przodu i podbiegamy do naszego śmigłowca. Kiedy tam podbiegniemy misja się skończy.thumb|Intro przed misją. Data: 27 czerwca 2026 Godzina: 12:02 Miejsce: Las Vegas, NV Postać grywalna: Logan Walker Kategoria:Misje z Call of duty Ghosts Kategoria:Misje